Harry Potter y El Cáliz del Fénix
by Kathyta Black
Summary: Mi versión del 7to libro. “En tiempos oscuros la maldad está por todos lados, y Harry deberá demostrara que es capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y a las adversidades del destino pero en tiempos oscuros y con muchas pruebas que superar…¿¿¿Quedará algún tie
1. “ El sueño y un comienzo”

**_"Harry Potter y _**

**_El Cáliz del Fénix"_**

Holis!...bueno para poder comprender este fic deben de haber leído los 5 libros de HP:D… Sé que el título es algo ridículo pero todo la idea surgió un día de bromas con mis amigas y bueno io dije ¿y porque no?..Y me dijeron es ridículo pero me propuse a mí misma escribir un fic con ese título y subirlo y bueh…aquí estoy! ˆˆ no sean muy duros que es mi primer fic! ) besitos y ojala lo disfruten!

Los personajes no son míos son de la brillante idea de gran escritora J.K.Rowling…

**_Summary:_** Mi versión del 7to libro. "En tiempos oscuros la maldad está por todos

lados, y Harry deberá demostrara que es capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y a las adversidades del destino; pero en tiempos oscuros y con muchas pruebas que superar…¿Quedará algún tiempo para el amor?...NO SPOILERS.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_**1." El sueño y un comienzo"**_

En una noche de otoño, en la que el silencio y el misterio se hacían presentes, se podía ver un gran terreno campestre en el cual se encontraba un lago, perturbando su tranquilidad y provocando grandes olas dentro de él estaba el Calamar Gigante. Rodeando a este lago había un bosque con extraños animales que lo habitaban, cerca de esto en una colina se alzaba un majestuoso castillo, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En una de sus torres en el cuarto de los alumnos de 7mo año de Gryffindor, se encontraba un muchacho se cabello azabache alborotado y hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que en ese momento estaba fuertemente cerrados. Harry Potter no era un muchacho normal, no tan sólo por el simple hecho de ser mago, sino por una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente; esto lo distinguía de entre los otros magos.

Harry Potter se revolvía entre sus sábanas mientras sus alarmados compañeros de cuarto intentaban despertarlo…

_Harry, Harry, Harry despierta compañero- _le decía Ron mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla en un intento desesperado por despertarlo.

De momento a otro Harry abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de cuarto…

_Qu..que sucede- _dijo Harry.

_Mmm…parecía que estabas teniendo una de tus pesadillas nuevamente Harry, te revolvías desesperado en tu cama_- dijo Neville decididamente.

Harry sonrió complacido al recordar el gran cambio que había sufrido Neville durante esos últimos años, ya no representaba aquel niño temeroso y callado, sino a un joven valiente, decidido y audaz.

_No, no soñé con Voldemort…era… era extraño…-_ dijo pensativamente Harry

_Bueno es un alivio de que ya no sueñes con Voldemort tan seguido como antes Harry -_ dice Ron.

Ron, al igual que todos los miembros del ED ( un club de duelo oficial desde el año anterior) se habían acostumbrado a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, nada de Tu-Sabes-Quien; ya que temerle al nombre solo acrecienta el temor hacia la persona, como le había dicho Dumbledore a Harry en su primer año.

_Si Ron…ya lo hablaremos por la mañana con Hermione y Ginny – _dijo Harry

_**OoOoOo**_

A la mañana siguiente bajaban por las escaleras de mármol el cuarteto dorado, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para desayunar…

_Debemos desayunar rápido por favor, tengo algo importante que contarles…a los tres_ – dijo Harry al sentarse en la mesa Gryffindor, dejando a sus amigos mirándose unos a otros intrigados.

_Mmm…¿Harry?... ¿se trata de algo relacionado con el sueño de_ _anoche?–_ pregunta dudativamente Ron, acercándose a Harry sólo para que él y las chicas lo pudieran oír.

_¡Sueño, que sueño?_ – Dice "algo" fuerte la pequeña Weasley, haciendo que varias cabezas se voltearan a verlos extraños, de las distintas casas…

_Shhh! Ginny baja la voz, por favor!-_ dice Harry alarmado y mirando hacia todos lados y finalmente mirando a Ginny a los ojos, la cual pone cara de inocente ˆˆ

_A ver Harry, explícate ¿quieres, primero¿De qué sueño nos hablas?_ – dijo Hermy N/A: xD si en partes coloco "Hermy" es xq es mucho mas corto que "Hermione" ok?...si…lo se! Soy una floja P ˆˆ

_Luego les digo ok, ahora comamos por favor!_" – Dijo Harry.

_Sdí, gcodmand qgue stag exgquigzsitu!_- dijo Ron con comida en la boca.

_¡Ay! Ron! Cuantas veces te he pedido que no hables con la boca llena_- dijo Hermy exaltada.

_Claro, habló la señorita prefecta perfecta eh!_- Dijo Ron incitando una nueva discusión.

_¿Nuevamente discutiendo?_ – dijo una voz a su lado, interrumpiendo la discusión matutina N/A: bueno comprendan que estos chicos discuten a todas horas tuncs, hay distintos tipos de peleas, "matutinas", "vespertinas", etc. )

_Jajajaj, correcto Carol_ – dijo Ginny- _igual que siempre..._- emitiendo un suspiro cansino…

_Bueno, si no los veo luego de novios nos van a volver locos a todos!_ – dijo Carol entre risas, haciendo sonrojar a los susodichos y provocando las risas de los demás. Al terminar de bromear con la "supuesta" postura de novios de Ron y Hermy, Carol se va a sentar con sus amigas de Ravenclaw.

Carol era una chica, hija de madre muggle y padre mago, tiene 17 años, curso su 7mo año, perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw. Su tez es blanca, cabello negro lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son una extraña pero bella mezcla de gris, verde y café pardo. Conoció a Harry y sus amigos al integrarse al ED; además de ser una excelente cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, es muy inteligente y muy hábil para transformaciones y pociones, aunque no por ser hábil en pociones no deteste a Snape de igual manera que el cuarteto dorado.

_Bueno chicos¿terminaron o aún les queda?-_ pregunta un Harry impaciente.

_Si, vamos a la biblioteca, ahí es mucho más seguro conversar a estas horas que por aquí en algún corredor-_ dijo Hermione levantándose de su asiento.

_Si, vengan vamos a la biblioteca-_ murmura por lo bajo Ron, todavía enfadado con ella por haberlo dejado en ridículo diciéndole implícitamente que no sabía comer.

_¿Dijiste algo Ron?- _Pregunta Hermy.

_No que va, yo no he dicho nada Hermione_ – dice Ron malhumorado.

_Ya, basta chicos¿por qué mejor no vamos luego a la biblioteca?_ – Pregunta Ginny- _No quiero llegar tarde a la fantástica clase doble de pociones con el Pelo-grasiento-nariz -ganchuda- Severus- Snape _- dice irónicamente

_Juajaja… me gusta ese..mmm.. apodo que le pusiste a Snape_ - ríe Harry- _y ya comprendimos el punto_- le dice dedicándole una sonrisa.

_Jajaja…bueno, es que es tan simpático conmigo y bueno en realidad con todos los que no somos Slytherin-_ dice Ginny sarcásticamente.

_Si…pero no creo que tanto como a mi.. no se.. me odia- dice Harry- menos mal que después de este año no lo veo más!Adiós Snape_.

_¿Me hablaba Señor Potter?_ – dice Snape poniendo su "mejor" cara de desprecio, obviamente dirigida a Harry.

_Ohhh, no no Señor yo sólo estaba comentando aquí con Ginny, que desde el próximo año ya no tendré clases con usted, señor_ – Dice Harry manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos negros de Snape.

_Ahhh, así que al fin se ha dado cuenta de eso Potter- dice Snape con una mueca de asco- menos mal que el arrogante de su padre no está vivo para ver en lo estúpido que se ha convertido su primogénito_- dijo Snape mirando desafiante a Harry, al cual le hervía la sangre de ira y odio contenido…

_Mir-_ comienza hablando Harry pero es interrumpido por Ron.

_Ehh..disculpe señor pero íbamos hacia la biblioteca a buscar un libro de pociones que se le ha quedado a Ginny, cuando estaba haciendo los deberes para su clase, que justamente tiene en unos minutos con usted_- Dice Ron muy rápidamente.

_Si, claro Weasley… como no, Ginevra Weasley igual de olvidadiza que todos los Weasley a los que les he impartido pociones… desastroso_ – Dice Snape.

_Bueno Profesor Snape, nos retiramos que ya se nos hace tarde_- Dice Hermy para impedir que ahora Ron se enfada aún más de lo que Harry lo está.

_Grrrr! lo odio, como se le ocurre hablar de mi padre.. si será "&""#$#"/(-_ Harry dice unas palabras que dejan anonadada a Hermy por referirse así a un profesor.

_Ya Harry tranquilízate, no dejes que te intimide y haga sentir mal lo que dijo ese estúpido, que justamente Es lo que él quiere… si tu padre estuviera aquí de seguro estaría muy orgulloso de su hijo _– dijo Ginny dándole ánimos a su amigo- _además deja que piense lo que quiera es un estúpido y peleándonos con él lo único que conseguiremos serán problemas…_

_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, Snape lo único que quieres es que estén castigados y así burlarse más de nosotros…es un viejo asqueroso_ – Dice Hermy.

_Jajajaj miren quien insulta ahora a los profesores_- dice Harry burlándose y causando las risas de sus amigos…

_Oigan!...me voy a sentir muy sola cuando ustedes se vayan el próximo año…será triste_ – dice una Ginny apenada.

_Pero te iremos a ver a cuando tengas salida_ – dice Hermy tratando de animar a su amiga.

_Claro!...como vamos a dejar a mi hermanita solita durante todo el año, con Colin detrás persiguiéndola por todos lados jejeje… ¿no es cierto Ron_? – dice Harry abrazando a Ginny.

Harry y Ginny se habían hecho muy buenos amigos desde el curso pasado, ya que como Ron y Hermione tenían muchas discusiones ellos comenzaron a dejarlos que solos resolvieran sus problemas y así llegaron a tratarse como hermanos. Harry en ella encontró una excelente amiga y una gran bromista… tuvieron que limpiar muchas veces la lechucería por un par de bromas que les gastaron a sus "grandes" amigos de Slytherin y al mismo profesor Snape. Y una de las personas que apoyaba y avalaba en gran medida estas bromas era Sirius, su padrino, siempre le preguntaba que necesitaba para preparar bromas en contra de Snape, era visible el odio que le tenía. N/A: bueno en mi historia Mi Sirius está vivito! D…resultan que al caer Sirius por el velo en el departamento de misterio, conjuró una soga invisible y así no logró llegar al fondo. Cuando la persona a cae al velo muere anticipadamente por así decirlo, el velo tiene un poder como los giratiempo pero en vez de atrasar el tiempo lo adelanta hasta llegar al día de la muerte de la persona que atravesó el velo; pero como Sirius quedó sujeto alcanzó a "avanzar" un par de años y quedó ancianito y cuando pudo recuperar fuerzas que nunca supo de donde saco salió del velo, pero ya todos se habían ido. Le costó varias semanas recordar lo sucedido y así llegó a Grimmauld Place n° 12 sorprendiendo a la Orden en pleno. N/A2: ufff! Vaya historia que me he inventado xD jejejeej

_Ya chicos, silencio que ya llegamos a la biblioteca_- dice Hermione- _y ya saben como se pone Madame Pince._

_Si…lo sabemos… ¿Qué están haciendo?...¿Eso es una mancha en uno de estos preciosos libros?_- dice Ron imitando la voz de Madame Pince- _es insoportable esa cara de buitre…- pero fue interrumpida por un regaño de Hermione…_

_Ronald¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?_ – Dice Hermione impresionadísima.

_Pero si tiene cara de buitre¿no es cierto Gin¿Harry?.-_ Dice Ron con carita TT a los recién nombrados, provocando la risa de ambos.

_Jajaja, claro Ron, lo que tu digas amigo_ – ríe Harry xD.

_Si hermanito una buitre muy gruñona_ – dice Ginny partiéndose de la risa.

_Bueno… basta… Harry cuéntanos tu sueño ok?_ - Dice Hermy sentándose en una silla de la biblioteca.

_Bueno, está bien… pero sólo recuerdo algunos fragmentos del sueño…es algo raro_- Dice Harry tratando de recordar su sueño..

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Recuerdo que iba caminando por un pasillo lúgubre… tan sólo con unos pares de antorchas firmemente sujetos a las paredes del pasillo… yo caminaba y caminaba, sin rumbo fijo... En un determinado momento me encontraba frente a una enorme puerta de roble con un escudo que tenía grabado un tejón que rodeaba a una "H" en grande y bajo esta una inscripción que decía "Helga Hufflepuff" empujaba la puerta y me situaba en una habitación y… y no se exactamente que ocurría dentro porque después me veía en otra habitación con la misma puerta de roble, pero ahora el escudo tenía grabado un águila y la inscripción decía "Rowena Ravenclaw" y y… no recuerdo más…sólo que después veía una tercera puerta que decía "Godric Gryffindor" y en esa sala había como una copa… grande y brillante que iluminaba toda la estancia, estaba sobre un pedestal…la copa era de cristal con incrustaciones esmeraldas por el borde…al centro de la copa había como una figura del mismo cristal…era un fénix dorado y sus alas estaban ampliamente extendida; al mirar al fénix sentí como si su mirada me penetrara, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, mi alma, mi… mi todo… cuando le devolví la mirada y los ojos del fénix brillaron intensamente por unos segundos y …y ..luego..._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_¿Qué pasó luego Harry?_ – Preguntó Ginny intrigada.

_Me desperté_- dijo Harry pero cuando vio la cara de impresión o desilusión no supo captar bien agregó- _bueno…me despertaron_.

_Es que te movía mucho pensamos que estabas soñando con Voldemort por eso te despertamos_ – dijo Ron apenado.

_Mmm… pero el lugar, el pasillo ¿se parecía a algún lugar de Hogwarts?_-preguntó Hermione analizando el sueño.

_Tal vez… se parecía a las mazmorras_- dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

_Eso!...entonces si las puertas están dentro de Hogwarts lo único que tenemos que hacer es investigar y podríamos partir…-_ dijo Ginny pero fue interrumpida por Hermione

_Buscando libros aquí en la biblioteca_ – dijo Hermy completando lo que Ginny quería decir- _pero, no creo que encontremos algo…seguramente esa información está en la "Sección Prohibida"; de todas las veces que me he leído "Historias de Hogwars" no se hace presente esas habitaciones así como las describes Harry._

_Deberías hablar con Dumbledore Ha_rry- le aconseja Ron mirando a su amigo.

_Ron! Como se te ocurr… no! Está bien Ron, brillante_ – le dice Hermy- _lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con Dumbledore, él más que nadie conoce el castillo y te podría ayudar! -_ continuó Hermione sonriente.

_No, como voy a molestar al Dumbledore por un simple sueño_- dice Harry- _es..es absurdo._

_No es tan absurdo Harry, Dumbledore debe saber algo Harry_- dijo Ginny- _el siempre lo sabe.. todo._

_No, no y no…busquemos en los libros y si no encontramos nada…les prometo que hablaré con Dumbledore_- dijo Harry.

_Bueh…si no hay como hacerte cambiar de opinión, será pues_- dice Hermione derrotada.

_Si bueno, busquemos…pero esperen un momento ¿dónde se metió Ron?-_ pregunta Ginny extrañada, ya que ninguno de los tres se habían dado cuenta de la repentina desaparición de Ron.

_Urgg! Siempre sacando la vuelta quizás se haya ido al Gran Comedor a ver si todavía quedaban esos pastelillos que tanto le gustaron al desayuno_- Dijo Hermy enfadada

_O…quizás mi compañero estaba buscando información y se aparece con muchos libros que nos serán de gran ayuda_ – dijo Harry calmado y extrañamente emocionado.

_¿Ron?...buscando libros…¿estamos hablando del mismo Ronald Weasley?_ – dijo Hermione burlona.

_Sips…ese pelirrojo pecoso, altísimo que te gust-_ comenzó diciendo Ginny pero al ver la mirada fulminante de Hermione tosió misteriosamente para luego continuar- _con el que te gusta tanto discutir jejej_- termina con una risa inocente.

_Ya dejen de hablar mal de mi a mis espaldas, traje los libros toma compañero_ – dice Ron entregándole una torre de libros posiblemente útiles a Harry.

_Harry_…- dice Hermione

_Si Herms?-_ responde Harry.

_¿Cómo rayos sabías que Ron había ido a buscar libros?-_ pregunta Hermy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Simplemente Herms, porque lo vi cuando regresaba_ – contesta Harry U.U

Luego de unos 15 minutos de ardua investigación, interrumpidos por bromas de cualquiera de los chicos, resolvieron que seguirían buscando información después de clases porque sino iban a tener muchos por problemas se llegaban tarde… nuevamente…

_Ya chicos, yo me voy sino Snape me mata, adiós nos vemos después_- dijo Ginny y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a los chicos.

_Bueno ¿nos vamos?...tenemos transformaciones, y este año la profesora McGonagall está más estricta que nunca…con eso de los EXTASIS_- dijo Hermione caminando en dirección al aula de Transformaciones…

_Sí, vamos no quiero que me castigue nuevamente como la semana pasada_- dijo Ron con cara de disgusto- _ayudar por una semana completa a Madame Pince a organizar todos los libros es un fastidio_

_Jajaja, fue como se McGonagall hubiese sabido que detestas a la bibliotecaria_ – dijo Harry divertido de la situación de su amigo.

_Si…bueno chicos llegamos, la profesora aún no llega así que entremos ˆˆ_- dice Hermy.

Y así los chicos entraron a su clase de transformaciones para repasar y aprender muchas novedades para sus EXTASIS.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Luego de 2 horas aburridas según Harry y Ron, y muy interesantes por parte de Hermione los chicos se dirigieron a los alrededores del lago. Precisamente bajo un árbol inmenso que les proporcionaba una fresca sombra, pero aunque estaban en otoño les gustaba ir a descansar luego de unas agotadoras clases…

_¡Cómo puedes decir que esperabas que la clase fuera MÁS INTERSANTE Hermione?-_ dice Ron exaltado y muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho Hermione, según él fue una clase agotadora…

_Pero Ron, comprende…estamos en nuestros EXTASIS osea! Por favor!...necesitamos aprender mucho más para poder dar unos buenos exámenes para poder quedar en las carreras que escojamos y podamos estudiar en un tiempo más, que te aviso por si no te has dado cuenta es en unos 10 meses!_- dijo Hermy con las mejillas carmesí, pero esta vez no por vergüenza sino…furia contra su amigo pelirrojo…

_Estoy muy consiente de que luego de este año tenemos que ir a la academia a estudiar Hermione Jane Granger, pero de que te preocupas queda mucho tiempo por eso!...levamos a penas mas o menos un mes de clases y ya quieres que estemos exhaustos de tanto estudiar!-_ grita Ron furioso y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su amiga…

_¿De qué rayos me he perdido?-_ pregunta una voz en susurro en el oído de Harry, mientras sus dos amigos seguían discutiendo…

_Ahh, Ginny por fin llegaste ya me estaba aburriendo de verlos discutir_- dice Harry aliviado- _bueno…todo fue porque Hermione dijo que la clase era interesante pero que esperaba más de McGonagall por lo de los EXTASIS… y Ron estalló que como esperaba más si fue una clase aburrida y agotadora y bueno…ahí los ves…-_ termino Harry cansinamente y recostándose en el pasto al lado de Ginny.

_Hey!...chicos_- comienza Ginny sin obtener respuesta- _Chicos!-_ gritas más fuerte Ginny y aún sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta de su presencia hasta que…- _CHICOS! POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TERMINEN ESTA DISCUCIÓN ESTÚPIDA-_ y por fin pudo conseguir que los chicos se percataran de que estaba ahí; Harry al ver la manera en que Ginny gritaba y agitaba sus manos, terminando al ponerlas a modo de jarra a sus costados se dio cuenta de que había heredado el mismo carácter que la Señora Weasley, y pénsó: "Pobre de sus hijos…si son como Fred y George, los compadezco…"

_Ginny tranquilízate, no tienes para que gritar_ – le dice Ron a su hermana pequeña.

_¿Por qué gritar Ron, si serás cara dura tu y Hermione se gritaban tanto que no dudo que se escuchara su discusión hasta Bulgaria_- estalló Ginny sin darse cuenta que se avecinaba otra discusión por el simple hecho de decir "Bulgaria"…

_¿Bulgaria¿Qué tiene que ver Krum en esto eh?... siempre Krum, Krum acá, Krum lo otro_- dice Ron furioso- _¿acaso sigues escribiéndote con él Hermione ah?_

_Si, me sigo escribiendo con Víctor Ron¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-_ dice Hermione furiosa por la actitud de su amigo.

_Ya basta los 3!-_ Dice Harry mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus amigos- _mejor sigamos investigando lo del sueño ¿quieren?_

_Si vamos a la biblioteca ahí estaremos tranquilos_- dice Hermione no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Ron.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**En la biblioteca…**_

_Ehhh…creo que aquí he encontrado algo_- dice Ron- dice así…

" _Todos sabemos que Hogwarts, el famoso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería fue fundado por 4 fantásticos magos de la época: "Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor y por último Salazar Slytherin…se cree que sus habitaciones eran invisibles, es decir, sólo ellos sabían dónde quedaban. Se paraban delante de la ubicación de la supuesta puerta y ésta aparecía…_

_Luego de muchos años de investigación se encontró la ubicación exacta de 3 de las habitaciones de los fundadores y se cerraron…"_

_No eso no es sale en "Historias de Hogwarts" y una vez le pregunte al profesor Dumbledore y me confirmó que la que nunca se pone hallar es la sala de menesteres, la que ocupamos en el ED_- dice Hermione pacientemente- _… debe de salir en algún lado… puede ser una cámara secreta como la del heredero de Slytherin_…- habla Hermione sin darse cuenta de que está pensando en voz alta…

_Aquí hay algo!-_ dice Harry- _no, no, esto no es……como va a ser tan difícil encontrarlo!_- dice Harry exasperado.

_Vamos Harry no te desanimes seguro encontraremos luego algo_- dice Ginny.

A _ver Harry, nos dijiste que era una copa, como un cáliz de cristal, con cositas esmeraldas brillantes y encima un Fénix dorado ¿no es así?-_ dice Ron y al ver asentir a Harry continúa- _bueno entonces en el libro que tenemos que buscar es **"Objetos Mágicos y Cómo reconocerlos" (1)**- _termina Ron con una sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro N/A: huhuh si es taaan tiernoˆˆven Ron anda rápido aquí eh?...no querrá competir con Herms? Jajaa xD …mmmm… un mas comentarios sigan leyendo xD U.U

_Exacto Ron, se lo pediré a Madame Pi_nce- dice Ginny levantándose de su asiento y leyendo al escritorio de la bibliotecaria

_Ojala que lo tengan_- dice Harry.

_Tranquilo, acaso ¿soy la única que ha leído **"Historia de Hogwarts"**?-_dice Hermione pero al ver que ninguno de sus amigos hacían comentarios al respecto continúa- la biblioteca de Hogwarts es una de las más completas de Europa, tiene libros muy muy valiosos en historia y todo tipos de ramas, los cuales obviamente algunos de ellos están al alcance de cualquier persona del colegio y los extremadamente valiosos se encuentran en…

_La Sección Prohibida_- interrumpe Ginny a Herms, sorprendiendo a sus amigos- _ese libro se encuentra ahí…_ dice Ginny con rostro afligido.

_Bueno Harry deberías ir pronto a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore acerca de tu sueño y que te diga el significado ¿quieres?-_ le dice Herms a Harry.

_No voy a preocupar a Dumbledore por un simple sueño Hermione, tiene asuntos mucho más importantes que mi sueño, como por ejemplo dirigir la Ord_en- dice Harry decididamente- _esta noche vendremos Ron y yo con la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre y sacaremos el libro y ustedes no le dirán nada, de acuerdo?_

_No, Harry no estoy de acuerdo si quieres vienes con Ginny, pero no con Ron_- dice Herms rechazando rotundamente la propuesta de Harry

_Y ¿Por qué no puede venir Ron, Hermione?-_ dice Ginny con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, haciendo sonrojar a Ron y Herms N/A jajaja xD…bueh…sigamos con la historiaˆˆ

_No Ginny, no te imagines cosas_- dice rápidamente Herms- _hoy tenemos ronda con Ron, recuerden que somos prefectos…_

_Si, es cierto amigo…no puedo hoy_ – dice Ron.

_Pero…bueno vengo con Ginny_- dice Harry.

_Hey, no me haz preguntado si no tengo planes hoy!-_ dice Ginny mirando a Harry, el cual puso cara de asombro- _jajaja, no te preocupes tenía pensado hacer los deberes de pociones pero es más entretenido, venir a la biblioteca en la noche que hacer esos deber_es- termina con una muesca de asco muy graciosa.

_Gracias Ginny_- sonríe Harry.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

_**En la sala Común de Gryffindor 00:01 am. **N/A: naa! Q exactitud!jaja _

_Ginny…Ginny ¿estás ahí?-_ pregunta Harry en susurro bajando las escaleras que conducen al cuarto de los chicos, con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos. Y al darse cuenta que Ginny aún no llega decide acercarse a la chimenea y sentarse en su sillón favorito junto en frente de la misma. Cuando de un momento a otro comienza a oír pasos provenientes de la escalera que conduce a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año.

_Harry ¿estás?_- pregunta Ginny en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

_Sí¿lista para irnos?-_ pregunta Harry a Ginny.

_Si vamos luego_- responde Ginny con una sonrisa tomando la capa que le extendía Harry para así hacerse invisibles, cuando de repente antes de que se cubrieran por completo…entra por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda…

_Potter, Weasley_- Dice McGonagall con voz firme y con claro deje de disgusto- ¿_Qué creen que hacen con esa capa de invisibilidad a estas horas de la madrugada?. Los únicos de Gryffindor autorizados para estar en pie a estar horas son los prefectos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger a los cuales vengo a acompañar hasta aquí, y me encuentro con esto… explíquense señor y señorita…_- acercándose a ambos y dejando ver a unos sorprendidos Ron y Herms…

_Ehhh… nosotros, es decir, yo profesora quería…uhmm_..- dice Harry entre uno que otro tartamudeo.

_Exacto…eso mismo…nosotros queríamos…-_ continúa Ginny si éxito de invención.

_Bien, al ver que no tiene una excusa debo asimilar que ustedes pretendían salir de la sala común a estas horas a escondidas, y ya saben las nuevas reglas que se anunciaron a comienzo de año ¿no? "terminantemente prohibido que algún alumno abandone su sala común pasadas las 21.00hrs." por lo tanto están rompiendo las reglas… y ya saben con el estado de las cosas en estos tiempos y ustedes más que nada deben saberlo, sus padres pertenecen a la Orden y están informados de muchas más cosas que sus compañeros, y en cambio ellos no rompen las reglas_…- se da un respiro McGonagall y continúa- _por ende no tengo nada más que llevarlos con el director… Weasley, Potter síganme hacia el despacho del director-_ y atraviesa el retrato de la sala común seguidos de una Ginny y Harry muy sorprendidos y asustados por el castigo que tendrían-…

_No creo que este castigo sea peor que el del año pasado por darle "poción crece-granos" a Snape en su zumo de calabaza ¿o si?-_ pregunta Ginny a Harry en susurros para que no los escuchara McGonagall que parecía muy molesta…

_No, no creo… esa vez no se veía tan enfado a Dumbledore verdad?_- dijo Harry a al ver el asentimiento de Ginny continuó- _les hizo más bien gracia que utilizáramos esa poción tan bien hecha contra el profesor de pociones del cual siempre recibía quejas de que somos incompetentes, jajaja_

_Se veía muy gracioso Snape con granos jaja_- ríe Ginny y MacGonalgall se voltea a verlos con mirada severa.

_Mejor luego hablamos de los ridículo que se veía Snape, Ginny_- le sugiera Harry- _oye…y perdona por haberte metido en este líohermanita._

_No te preocupes Harry hubiese sido divertido ir a la sección prohibida pero bueh_..- dice Ginny con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro- y_ míralo por el lado positivo Harr_y- al ver la mirada de extrañeza en Harry continuó- _le puedes decir a Dumbledore del sueño y así nos ahorramos otro castigo ok?_- dice con una mirada obvia.

_Si, está bien…se lo diré para saber de una vez por todas lo que es y no investigar ni meternos en más líos por mi culpa_- dice Harry apenado.

_No es por eso Harry, es que si seguimos así Ron y Herms discutirán más y más para ver quien tiene la razón o quién encuentra primero el lo del cáliz_- dice Ginny.

_Si, en realidad aunque no comprendo el porque de tantas discusiones¿Por qué no son como nosotros que no discutimos tanto?-_ dice Harry extrañado

_Porque nosotros no nos gustamos Harry_…- dice como si fuera obvio.

_Pero ellos no se gustan son amigos, cierto?-_ dice Harry mirando hacía adelante sin darse cuenta de la mirada atónita de Ginny.

_Hombres… siempre lentos_- masculló Ginny y por suerte que Harry no la escuchó.

_¿Dijiste algo?-_ pregunta Harry

_Ehm...Sí que ya llegamos a la gárgola_- responde Ginny al darse cuenta que habían llegado a la escalinata que conducía al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

_**"Grageas Flotantes y dulces de limón"-** _dice McGonagall fuerte y claro como si quisiera que la gárgola despertara…y así se comenzó a mover la gárgola dando paso a la puerta del despacho del director- Vamos entren chicos…

El despacho del profesor Dumbledore siempre había sido un sitio muy curioso y llamativo para sus estudiantes, especialmente para Harry, ya qué allí conoció a Fawkes y supo de la profecía…esa maldita profecía que obligaba a Harry a seguir un destino que seguramente el aborrecía…

_Minerva ¿Qué deseas a estas horas_?- dice Dumbledore soñoliento y así Harry se percata de su atuendo…

Dumbledore llevaba un camisón blanco con rayas azules horizontales y varios fénix dorados revoloteando a lo largo del camisón, a demás llevaba un gorro de la misma tela pero de un color escarlata brillante y con un pompón de lana fina en la punta…

_Disculpe por molestarlo a estas horas Albus… pero he encontrado in fraganti a Potter y Weasley tratando de salir de su sala común y pasar inadvertidos con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter_- dijo la profesora McGonagall proporcionándoles a los chicos su mirada severa tan característica.

_Mmmm…curioso, déjame hablar a solas con ellos Minerva_- dijo Albus mirando a la profesora- y pensaré sobre su castigo no te preocupes- añadió.

_Está bien Albus lo dejo en tus manos_- dijo la profesora y con esto desapareció por la puerta del despacho

_Han estado muy revoltosos desde el año pasado ¿no chicos?_ – dijo Albus mirando sonriente a ambos y con un brillo en sus ojos que no supieron como interpretar; además de provocar una que otra risita nerviosa en el ambiente…

_Bueno…y ¿Qué haremos?-_ pregunto el profesor Dumbledore y viendo que no respondían, continuó- _en mi opinión la profesora McGonagall este curso se ha puesto más nerviosa que de costumbre por la generación que se va, y por eso quiere darles un castigo por esto…pero no creo que sea necesario_- añadió mirando y dejando sorprendidos a ambos.

_Quie…Quiere decir profesor que no va a castigarnos_?- pregunta Ginny hablando pausadamente.

_No señorita Weasley, me basta con que me prometan que no van a volver a hacerlo para sacar algún libro de la "Sección Prohibida" o ¿me equivoco?-_ pregunta Albus suspicaz.

_No, Señor no se equivoca_…- comienza Ginny y se gira para ver a Harry y al verlo asentir continúa- _es que necesitamos informarnos acerca de un objeto mágico_…

_Con el que Harry ha estado soñando_- completa Dumbledore sorprendiéndolos- _si lo se…pero no todo Harry y me gustaría que me hablaras de tu sueño, si no es mucha la molestia claro_- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a Harry.

_Si, no es nada_- contesta Harry y así le comienza a relatar su extraño sueño…

Al terminar de relatar lo que recordaba del sueño, Harry mira al profesor Dumbledore como en ascuas…esperando su respuesta u opinión acerca de tan extraño sueño…

_Mmmm…curioso pero probable Harry…muy probable_- responde Dumbledore al mirar a Harry fijamente

_Señor, me temo que no comprendo_ – pregunta Harry temeroso por haberdicho eso ya que no quería parecer estúpido

_Dime algo Harry-_ dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Harry y zamarreándolo por los hombros- _¿Estás completamente seguro que la figura era un Fénix y no otra criatura mágica y que cuando la miraste, éste brilló?-_ dice Dumbledore mirando a Harry atentamente…

_S… Sí Señor estoy completamente seguro_ – responde Harry extrañado por la actitud que estaba tomando Dumbledore.

_Entonces…podría ser… si…muy curioso y muy maravilloso_- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y Ginny con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…uno que ambos no pudieron diferenciar si era: "emoción o sorpresa".

_Profesor podría decirnos por favor ¿Qué es lo tan maravilloso y curioso?-_ dice Ginny impaciente y luego agrega- _perdón profesor, que ¿Qué es?_

_Srta. Weasley lo curioso y maravilloso es que el objeto mágico y místico, por cierto, que vio Harry en su sueño no es otra cosa sino "**El Cáliz del Fénix"-** dijo _Dumbledore como si fuera algo obvio y conocido, además de sonreirle a ambos, y dejándoles más confundidos que antes…

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

_Holis de nuevo! bueno sólo que quería decirles mile gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y bueno! que dejen un rr!...nu cuesta nada hacer click ahpi en "GO" okis?...no les pido el medio texto sino " Hola sabes no me gusto para nada, apesta tu fic" si así lo prefiern o"Hola sabes me encantó tu fic va por buen camino"... lo que ustedes quieran acepto de todo! U.U y eso muchas gracias denuevo! hasta el próximo capi que espero sea pronto o)! tau!_

_**"Objetos Mágicos y Cómo reconocerlos" (1)**: no tengo idea si existe ese libro pero bueh..si no existe aqui me lo inventé... y si existe pues que bueno xD jajaja... U.U_

_Muchas gracias a la RoLiTa que me ha ayudado desde el princio, muchas gracias por todo amiga! te pasaste! TKM!...y bueno aquí estás participando con tu personaje "Carol" y espero que te haya gustado como quedo ...y ...esu _

Tau, besitos y abrazos para todos! y apreten en "GO" y me dan su opinión!

_**Kathyta Black!** )!_


	2. La Propuesta y una Respuesta

**_"Harry Potter y _**

_**El Cáliz del Fénix"**_

Holis!...bueno para poder comprender este fic deben de haber leído los 5 libros de HP:D… Sé que el título es algo ridículo pero todo la idea surgió un día de bromas con mis amigas y bueno io dije ¿y porque no?..Y me dijeron es ridículo pero me propuse a mí misma escribir un fic con ese título y subirlo y bueh…aquí estoy! ˆˆ no sean muy duros que es mi primer fic! ) besitos y ojala lo disfruten!

Los personajes no son míos son de la brillante idea de gran escritora J.K.Rowling…

**_Summary:_** Mi versión del 7to libro. "En tiempos oscuros la maldad está por todos lados, y Harry deberá demostrara que es capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y a las adversidades del destino; pero en tiempos oscuros y con muchas pruebas que superar…¿Quedará algún tiempo para el amor?...NO SPOILERS.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_2. "La Propuesta y una respuesta con esperanzas"_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la noche en que Harry y Ginny trataron de ir a la biblioteca por la noche para poder obtener el libro _**"Objetos Mágicos y Cómo reconocerlos"** _que se encontraba en la "Sección Prohibida"; pero fueron sorprendidos por la profesora McGonagall.

Esa noche al volver del despacho del director, ambos iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos por lo que al entrar por el agujero del retrato de la señora gorda, se vieron sorprendidos por sus amigos que iban corriendo hacía ellos en pijama y preguntándole miles de cosas que tuvieron que responder una a una calmadamente…

Ginny se hallaba exhausta por todo lo acontecido aquel día, clases de pociones, que traía consigo soportar a Snape, clases de Historia de la Magia (igual de aburrida que siempre) y a una McGaonagall estresadísima quien sabe porque.

Mientras subía uno a uno los peldaños a la habitación de chicas de Sexto Año, recordaba la conversación que había acontecido hacía una semana y que les había traído mucho más trabajo que de costumbre…

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Harry y Ginny iban tan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos y reflexiones, asimilando la información que acababan de recibir, que al atravesar el retrato de la Señora Gorda que da entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se vieron muy sorprendidos ya que Ron y Hermione corrían hacia ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello y los saturaran de diversas preguntas sin darle tiempo a ningún tipo de contestación, por muy rápida que fuese…_

_Harry!...¿Qué pasó¿Qué tendrán que hacer?- preguntó Ron muy agitado._

_¿Será muy duro?- intervino Hermione- McGonagall se veía enojadísima y eso que el año pasado por la broma a Snape nunca creí verla más enfada que ahí pero ahora fue terrible!- terminó Hermione más calmada que al principio de la…mmm.. extraña conversación…_

_N..- trató de responder Ginny pero luego se vio interrumpida por la melodiosa voz de Ron…_

_Es verdad!...estaba más enfadada de cuando me castigó a mí con Madame Pince, mm… entonces el castigo será más duro- dijo Ron deduciendo y continuó alarmado- Ya sé!...tendrán que ayudar a Snape a ordenar su despacho con las asquerosas pociones- dijo Ron con una mueca de asco por lo que acababa de decir- o aún peor tendrán que limpiar la lechucería por un mes! O no! Será terrible compañero mi más sentido pésame…- dijo Ron con una carita afligida y golpeando a Harry en el hombreo como un gesto de apoyo, sin darse cuenta de la cara de ¬¬ que tenían Harry y Ginny por las ocurrencias de sus amigos…_

_Oug! Será asqueroso Ginny- dijo Hermione sin captar la mirada de sus amigos para que los dejaran explicarse, y tratando de darles ánimos les dijo sonriente - pero siempre estará la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre Harry, y nosotros los ayudaremos ¿no es así Ron?- dándole un golpe a Ron en las costillas para que quitara esa cara de " ¿De que hablas!" y reaccionara…_

_Ohhh si… por supuesto que los ayudaremos- dijo Ron abatido y sobándose en donde Herms le había golpeado mas que nada de exagerado que por dolor- pero bueno y ¿cuando comienzan para saber a que horas llegar para ayudarles?- dijo Ron resignado._

_Chicos ¿quieren calmarse y escucharnos?- intervino por primera vez desde que habían llegada a la Sala Común Harry, agitándose un tanto._

_Si, por favor escúchennos y después intervienen ok?- Dijo Ginny ayudando a Harry- sentémonos si porque la historia es "algo" larga...- dijo Ginny y luego tomó asiento en un sillón al lado de la chimenea que crispiteaba suavemente dándole al lugar una temperatura muy cálida en relación al frío de otoñal del exterior._

_Bueno, primero que nada no nos van a castigar- dijo Harry. el cual había tomado asiento en su sillón favorito que estaba situado al lado de Ginny, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos por lo que acababa de decir…_

_¡Qué?...per…pero..¡Cómo?…- balbuceaba Ron impresionado._

_A ver Harry explícate ¿Cómo es eso de que no los van a castigar si la profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa por que iban a salir de la sala común?-dijo Herms con un tono de que fuese "Lógico", y pues si que lo era…_

_Eso tan simple como eso "no nos van a castigar"- dijo Harry comenzando a enfadarse y mostrándole a su amiga cada modulación para que captara el mensaje._

_Ok, está bien no tienes porque enfadarte Harry- Dijo Hermione _

_¡No¿Están seguros de que no?- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y mirando enfadados a sus amigos- todo me pasa a mí! Y ahora ese maldito sueño y todo lo que voy a tener que hacer! Urg! Ya no quiero más quiero tener una vida normal- luego de esto enfadado subió las escaleras y al inicio de los peldaños exclamó- Y NO ME MOLESTEN Y NO ME HAGAN CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN! "NO HARÉ LO QUE DUMBLEDORE ME PROPUSO, "NO LO HARÉ"!- y diciendo esto continuó subiendo las escaleras que dan al cuarto de los chicos y se perdió de vista dejando atónitos a los tres chicos…aunque no tanto a Ginny porque ya lo había visto más furioso en otras ocasiones y sabía exactamente lo ocurrido en el despacho del director…_

_Y a este ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunta Ron algo enfadado por la actitud de su amigos- ¿De que rayos hablaba Ginny?_

_Bueno les contaré todo pero por favor escuchen sin interrumpir ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ginny y al ver el asentimiento de ambos les contó lo ocurrido en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore detalle por detalle, tal y como lo recordada (N/A: muajaja aún no lo sabran! Jajajaj xD--- ia sigamos ˆˆ…)_

_Al terminar de relatar lo ocurrido sus amigos estaban muy sorprendidos y les dijeron:_

_Yo lo apoyaré como siempre es mi amigo y siempre estaré ahí para él…y esto… me voy a dormir, buenas noches…- dijo Ron decididamente y luego se levantó del asiento que compartía con Hermione y se fue a la habitación sin esperar el buenas noches de su amiga y de su hermana…_

_Yo también y tu bien lo sabes Ginny…y comprendo su comportamiento y te pido que mañana hables con él, y que tendremos que tener paciencia porque va a estar muy enfadado así que tendremos que liar con su humor de los mil demonios- dijo Herms con una sonrisita…_

_Si yo también lo sé…pero no se puede enfadar tanto…ya verás hablaré con él después de la primera clase o del almuerzo, y verás que entenderá todo lo haré cambiar de opinión- dijo Ginny decidida a cambiar la opinión de Harry._

_Si tu eres la única que lo hace cambiar tan rápido de opinión y me pregunto siempre ¿Cómo lo haces? - Dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga…_

_Hay que hacerle ver sus errores y mostrarle comprensión y sobretodo apoyo– Explicó Ginny a su amiga y luego agregó- eso es lo que necesita saber que alguien lo comprende, eso y nada más…_

_Bueno amiga lo dejamos en tus manos eh?...que duermas bien Buenas noches…estoy cansada- y diciendo esto se retiró a la habitación de las chicas de 7mo año…_

_Que duermas bien y… lo haré – dijo Ginny sonriéndole._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó temprano y muy rápido para no encontrarse con sus amigos porque estaba seguro que lo hostigarían hasta hacerlo cambiar de parecer _"Y no lo haré"_ pensó Harry rotundamente…

Estaba acabando de desayunar y se disponía a levantarse de su asiento para asistir a clases, cuando entró en el Gran Comedor un Ron de aspecto agitado, llevaba la corbata suelta y la camisa sin abotonar por completo… (N/A: Wa imagínense a Ron así! Wooo! Q linda imagen P)

_HEY, HARRY_- gritó Ron haciendo voltear y detener a Harry. Al llegar en frente le dice más calmado- _¿Por qué no me despertaste?_

_No_ _sé Ron, no me acordé_- respondió sin mirar a la cara a Ron, para luego no sentirse culpable.

_Ahh, ahora comprendo_- le respondió Ron con desprecio.

¿Qué _es lo que supuestamente comprendes, Ron?_ – le contesto Harry comenzando a perder la calma por el tonito que estaba ocupando Ron.

_Verás Harry, Ginny nos contó de lo que les habló el profesor Dumbledore, en su despacho…y pues_- pero fue interrumpido por la…frase de Harry muy calmada por lo demás…(N/A: seepp muy calmada ) )

!_QUÉ GINNY HIZO QUE?-_ preguntó o gritó, mejor dicho, alarmado y sorprendido el chico de ojitos verdes.

_ESO QUE NOS CONTÓ_- respondió igual de fuerte Ron_- ¿QUÉ ACASO NO NOS IBAS A CONTAR DE IGUAL MANERA?..._

_SI PERO QUERÍA DECIRLES YO, NO…ELLA_- le dijo Harry aunque algo más calmado que antes, ya que se había dado cuenta que muchos ojos curiosos se detenían para escuchar la "conversación" de los amigos Gryffis.

_Harry, todos somos amigos ¿que mas da que hayas sido Tú o Ginny?_- dijo Ron

_Ok, entonces sabes lo que me espera ¿no es verdad?- _le dijo Harry abatido.

_Si y sabes que nosotros nunca te dejaremos sólo en nada por algo somos amigos –_ dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo y sonriéndole sinceramente (N/A.sñif, sñif, q linda es la amistad! Sñif! M emocioné! TT …cof,cof sigamos ˆˆ)

_Gracias amigo_- le respondió Harry.

_Bueno…vamos a clases…ya sabes nos toca con Snape y nos odiará más por llegar tarde_- le dijo Ron.

_Si está bien… y disculpa por ser tan cabezota_- dijo Harry soltando varias carcajadas al igual que su compañero y amigo.

_No te preocupes, por lo que sí debes preocuparte es por Snape porque ayer no logró incitarnos a faltarle mucho el respeto para quitarnos puntos, así que hoy…_– dijo Ron mirando a su amigo para que continuase

…._debe estar de muerte, jajaja_ - dijo Harry- _será mejor no prestarle atención a sus comentarios de hoy si no queremos tener otro castigo_…

_Si es lo mejor_- respondió Ron.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_En clases de pociones con _****_Pelo-grasiento-nariz-ganchuda-Severus- Snape (N/A: jajaja xD sorry no lo pude soportar xD )_**

En una de las mazmorras más lúgubres y detestadas por la mayoría de la población escolar de Hogwarts ( menos por las serpientes, es decir, los de Slytherin) se estaba llevando a cabo la clase más dura y más insoportable que habían tenido que aguantar el ahora "Trío Dorado" , con su "adorable" profesor de pociones y sus "amigables" compañeros de Slytherin; en espacial con un chico bastante guapo por lo demás, ( n/a: tampoco lo soporte pro es q es guapo a q si:D ) de unos ojos grises que ya habían cautivado a muchas chicas de las distintas casas, ( que hasta tenían un fan club; lo adoraban por muy odioso que fuese) y poseedor de un cabello rubio platinado que habitualmente durante los años anteriores llevaba muy bien peinado con gomina, pero que desde principios de este curso había decidido llevar normal, sin gomina, lo que le daba un toque más rebelde; por eso y por un extraño cambio de actitud desde finales de su sexto curso que consistía básicamente en que ya no hacía sus típicos comentarios hirientes a la gente ( está claro que aún seguía burlándose como fuese del "cuarteto dorado" pero sin mayor magnitud).

Pero al perecer el extraño cambio de actitud del Slytherin quedó atrás por esta clase, ya que sus comentarios no eran muy amigables que digamos, sobre todo para el chico de la cicatriz y sus amigos que estaban enfrascados en sus calderos tratando de realizar la poción propuesta para ese día…

_Cállate Malfoy, si no quieres que golpee y estropee tu "bello rostro"-_ dijo furioso e irónicamente Harry.

_¿Ah si Potter, pues no lo creo-_ le respondió Malfoy maliciosamente y agregó- _no eres mas que un engreído que anda haciendo amenazas de golpes que nunca cumple… por lo que he sabido por fuentes confiables eres igual de cobarde y detestable que tu padre…y para que hablar de tu madre…una asquerosa sangre sucia… _

_Cuidado con quién te metes Malfoy_- le gritó Seamus- no _puedes andar insultando por ahí a los padres de los demás…primero fíjate en la porquería de familia que tienes tú… asquerosos…_

_No te metas Seamus_- le dijo Harry- _no vale la pena meterse en problemas por un estúpido hurón…_- terminó Harry con una mueca de asco.

_Sí Finnigan hazle caso a "San Potter"_- dijo Malfoy y provocando a Harry agregó- _que siga siendo cobarde como su padrino que se hizo el muerto en el departamento de misterios, para no morir el muy cobarde_- pero fue interrumpido por un golpazo que le propinó Harry en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz.

Antes de darle el golpe, Harry trató de calmarse y obviar los comentarios de Malfoy, ya que con el tiempo aprendió que le causaban muchos más problemas de los que habitualmente tenía… "_cálmate lo único que quieres es que pierdas puntos y te castiguen… aguanta un poco más…1…2…3…4…;"_ pero cuanto escuchó su último comentario ya no pudo más… ya no le importaba el castigo lo único que tenía en su mente era romperle la cara a Malfoy por haber insultado su padre, a su madre, y a su padrino que era como el sustituto de su padre, además de ser un excelente amigo.

_Esta me las pagarás Potter_- dijo Malfoy con desprecio, al mismo tiempo que se secaba con la manga de su túnica la sangre que le corría y ensuciaba su rostro y luego agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa- _Grabbe, Goyle nos vamos a divertir mucho así que comencemos…_

Y así se comenzó a desatar una verdadera batalla campal en el aula de pociones, golpes por doquier, sillas volando contra el "_enemigo", _etc…sin que nadie hiciera nada por impedirlo, ni siquiera _Snape…_

En uno de los rincones de la mazmorra utilizada para enseñar la asignatura de pociones a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que en ese momento se estaba desatando una gran pelea entre los estudiantes de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin, se encontraba el profesor de dicha asignatura. Un hombre de cabello negro grasiento, a la altura de los hombros, piel muy cetrina y poseedor de unos ojos negros que habitualmente carecían de expresión alguna, pero que en el momento en el que observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en su aula, brillaban con gran intensidad y en sus labios se podría apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa que desentonaba con sus conocidos labios fruncidos que sólo eran abiertos para fastidiar al plantel estudiantil que no pertenecía a Slytherin, y en especial a los Gryffindor…

_**En la mayoría de la mazmorra o campo de batalla…**_

_Ahhhg!...quítate de en medio sangre sucia_- gritó Pansy Parkinson pero que antes de poder seguir insultando a Hermione, se vio interrumpida por una gran bofetada que le propinó la susodicha y agregó con furia- _si serás…esta si me la pagas sabelotodo-Granger._

_A ver si puedes hacerlo estúpida, porque con lo tonta que eres dudo que puedas llegar a hacer lo que te propones…¿Por qué no te compras materia gris, se abrió una nueva tienda en Hogsmeade que dice en la entrada: "Lo más necesario y básico para cualquier mago o bruja"… y pues necesitamos que se te acabe esa estupidez de una vez_- dijo Herms con una sonrisa maliciosa y vengativa en sus labios; y así ellas se enfrascaron en una golpiza e insultos mutuamente…(N/A: no se me ocurrió ningún insulto bueno ( lo siento./ N/A: juajua "cómprate materia gris" RoLiTa y Naty q les recuerda? Jajaja xD)

_Eso Herms dale duro, vamos-_ gritaba Ron dándole ánimos a su amiga- _Ouch es debió haber dolido_ – terminó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

_Eh, tú, Weasley ¿Eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a liarte en la golpiza_?- dijo maliciosamente Frederick Rikman, un Slytherin amigote de Malfoy al igual que Grabbe y Goyle.

_Ahora veras quien es el cobarde Rikman_- contestó Ron propinándole un golpe en el estómago.

Y así todos los alumnos/as se encontraban enfrascados en su pareja-enemigo…las parejas estaban más o menos así:

Harry v/s Malfoy

Ron v/s Rikman

Seamus v/s Grabbe

Dean v/s Goyle.

Neville v/s Anthony

Herms v/s Pansy

Lavander v/s Ritta

Parvati v/s Marianne.

Las chicas se defendían como podían, no tan brutalmente como sus compañeros sino que "algo" más delicadas, en vez de feroces puñetazos daban bofetadas, arañazos, tirones de cabello, etc. Lo que hace comúnmente una chica en una pelea _muggle;_ aunque no se quedaban atrás los maleficios y encantamientos de todo tipo.

Pansy que era la más afectada hasta el momento, tenía cabeza de pez; pero con rostro de troll y sus piernas habían sido reemplazadas por patas de dragón, adquiridas por unos excelentes maleficios proporcionados por Hermione que ahora que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro arañado por la uñas de Pansy.

De momento a otra la puerta del aula fue abierta y por ella entró, una mujer con aspecto severo que ahora había sido reemplazado por asombro y furia…

_PERO ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTE ESCÁNDALO?-_ gritó la profesora McGonagall y añadió con incredulidad - _¿Tendría el favor de explicármelo profesor Snape?_

Por supuesto Minerva, en mi opinión sus detestables alumnos están dando muestra del bajo nivel moral de comportamiento del que son dueños, y dejan mucho que desear, pero claro que se podía esperar de ellos si son _Gryffindor- _contestó Snape con una mueca de asco y satisfacción por su respuesta.

_Te recuerdo Severus, de que este desastre lo han ocasionado también los alumnos de **tu casa**-_ dijo McGonaggal poniendo énfasis en las palabras _"tu casa" _para luego mirar a su alrededor, tan sólo para apreciar lo lamentable de los aspectos de los estudiantes de las dos casas…

Por un lado estaba Seamus, sangrando en el labio con un ojo morado. Harry con los cristales de sus anteojos más que rotos y torcidos, lo que dejaba ver un horrible moretón en su ojo derecho; Ron con la nariz visiblemente rota, Neville tirado en el suelo con la pierna que tenía un ángulo extraño que dejaba claro que la señora Pomfrey iba a tener que curar una pierna rota, Dean con ambos ojos morados y con un dedo de su mano derecha rota; por el lado de las chicas. Hermione con muchos rasguños, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre; pero sin estragos de algún tipo de maleficio, al contrario de Pansy que era todo un fenómeno digno de ver, Lavander y Parvati no se veían tan mal, unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro y una que otra uña rota que requería la atención de ambas chicas.

Los Slytherin estaban igual o peor que los Gryffindor, Draco tenía su cabello platinado muy pero muy alborotado, su nariz sangrando por el primero golpe de Harry y el labio roto, Rikman sobándose el estómago y le sangraba una ceja, Goyle con ambos ojos morados y tenía una mano en su nariz evitando más sangrado, cosa que era imposible; Grabbe con un incisivo roto y sangrando por la boca, Anthony estaba en el suelo con el pie zafado y sangrando del pómulo que ahora tenía un moretón horrible. Pero el lado de las chicas era el más deplorable de todos, comenzado por Pansy que era sin duda la más afectada por maleficios que todos, tenía cabeza de pez, rostro de troll y sus piernas habían sido reemplazadas por patas de dragón, además de varios rasguños; Ritta muy rasguñada con un poco de cabello de color violeta y otro fucsia que para ella era horrible; a pesar de los pocos maleficios que le había dado a su contrincante, Lavander la había dejado traumada, ya que para Ritta lo más hermoso era su cabello y al verlo así( por un espejo gigante que Lavander convocó para que viese los resultados) quedo un poco trastornada, se sentó en un rincón de la mazmorra y comenzó a balancearse, abrazando sus rodillas, y de vez en cuando tocando y mirando su cabello, mientras lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro; Marianne no era mucho lo que le había ocurrido, sólo unos pequeños rasguños y nada más, se había escondido bajo un pupitre para limarse y pintarse un uña.( N/A: mi imaginación taba en decadencia en esto punto sorry :-( ).

Sillas y pupitres por todas partes, túnicas sin dueño y rotas esparcidas por el suelo, frascos con pociones del profesor rotas, en fin todo un desastre que ocasiona una batalla entre enemigos como los _Gryffindor y los Slytherin…_

Luego de ver el deplorable espectáculo McGonagall se dirigió a Snape y le dijo:

Es _terrible lo que puede ocurrir en una de sus clases profesor_- comenzó la profesora y continuó- _bueno están todos castigados…aunque mejor el tipo de castigo se lo haremos escoger al profesor Dumbledore, hoy a las 20.00 horas todos a su despacho, y he dicho TODOS_- terminó dando énfasis en la palabra TODOS.

_Bueno Minerva, supongo que venias a algo cuando llegaste hasta aquí ¿no_?- dijo Snape y añadió- _¿puede decirlo?_

_Claro Severus, Potter sígame necesito hablar muchas cosas contigo_- dijo mirando severamente a Harry, Snape sonrió satisfecho antes esto.

_Claro profesora-_ respondió Harry cohibido.

McGonagall dejó atravesar la puerta primero a Harry y luego ella salió tras de él; pero antes se esto se dirigió al profesor Snape y le dijo irónicamente:

_Ahh, Severus se me olvidaba felicitarte por el excelente dominio que demuestras en tus clases de pociones, es sorprendente la influencia que ejerces entre ellos¿me puedes dar el dato_?- y diciendo esto se fue, dejando a Snape MUY molesto

Harry mientras se dirigían al despacho de la profesora McGonagall pensaba "_Este es mi fin, adiós final Quidditch, adiós salidas a Hogsmeade… y todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Malfoy, y pensar que creía que había cambiado…"_

_Entra Potter_- escuchó que le decía la jefa de su casa e hizo caso a su mandato.

_Muy bien Potter, no te felicitaré por lo que acabo de presenciar-_ comenzó hablando la profesora peor Harry la interrumpió…

_Profesora, se lo juro yo no inicié la discusión, fue Malfoy y sus amigos, comenzaron a insultarme a mi y a mi familia y pues… me enfadé y lo golpee_- dijo rápidamente Harry.

_Si Potter, eso lo se me lo puedo imaginar_-respondió Minerva con toda sinceridad y una sonrisa tranquilizadora que pasó desapercibida por el muchacho de cabello azabache.

_Profesora tiene que creerme, por favor, yo no hice nad_- dijo Harry pero antes de continuar reaccionó ante de lo que su jefa de casa le había dicho y respondió sin poder creer lo que había oído- _¿Qué?_

_Eso mismo Potter, te creo _– dijo la profesora peor al ver la sonrisa del chico agregó- _pero no por eso no se librarán todos de un merecido castigo, pero eso ya lo verá Albus_…(n/A: mishh…como se tiran la pelota xD)

_Bueno Potter, como sabrás en Octubre comienza la temporada de Quidditch¿no?- _dijo la profesora McGonagall dándole lugar de responder a Harry.

_Por supuesto que lo se profesora¿No cree que sería genial ganar la copa en la final, como mi último año?-_ preguntó Harry a la profesora emocionado por la ilusión de levantar la copa en la final y ver la cara de perdedor de Malfoy, aunque esto último sólo lo pensó.

_Debo decirle señor Potter, que con lo que acabo de escuchar me siento muy orgullosa por la decisión que he tomado _- dijo Minerva sonriendo.

_Profesora, no entiendo_- comenzó Harry y temeroso continuó- _¿Me quiere sacar del equipo?._

_Todo lo contrario Harry, tienes un gran espíritu de lucha que es esencial en el Quidditch_ - le respondió McGonagall.

_¿Cómo es eso, si ya estoy en el equipo como buscador?-_ le dijo Harry como si fuera lógico, y si que lo es)

_Me gustaría que siguieras siendo buscador; pero aparte de eso que fueras Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor…¿Qué me dices?-_ dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriente, dejando a un Harry impresionadísimo y feliz.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_**En el Almuerzo…**_

_Entonces¿Eres el nuevo capitán de Quidditch?-_ preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

_Exacto, aún no lo creo amigo!-_ respondió Harry feliz.

_Y yo que creía que McGonagall te iba a castigar por lo de pociones_- dijo Ron sobándose la nariz que Madame Pomfrey había restaurado en un minuto.

_Si, yo también. No puedo creer que sea capitán del equipo_- dijo Harry aún asimilando la noticia.

_Pero si era evidente que te lo iban a pedir Harry_- dijo Herms al tomar asiento junto a sus amigos- _fuiste el buscador más joven que tuvo Gryffindor en un siglo; además eres muy buen jugador…como dije era evidente_- terminó Hermione sonriente.

_¿De qué hablan chicos?- _pregunta Ginny integrándose a la conversación.

_Soy el nuevo capitán de Quidditch_- respondió Harry radiante.

_Que bueno!...ya se venía venir_- dijo Ginny alegre.

_Y tú ¿Dónde estabas que aún no llegabas_?- preguntó Ron curiosamente.

_Mmmm…errr…estaba en la biblioteca_- respondió Ginny incómoda…

_¿En la biblioteca¿Tú?_- preguntó Harry esta vez, ya que se le hacía curioso por la incomodidad de la pelirroja.

_Sip… ¿Cuándo son las pruebas Harry?-_ Dijo Ginny esquivando el tema

_Emmm…yo creo que el próximo viernes_- respondió Harry- a _ver.. entonces, tenemos 1 cazador que es Colin y nos quedaría buscar los 2 restantes; tenemos los 2 bateadores que son Ginny y Sarah; el buscador yo; y el guardián Ron._

_Entonces necesitamos sólo 2 cazadores…será fáci_l- dijo Ron sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

_No…necesitamos 2 cazadores y un bateador-_ dijo Ginny y al ver la mirada de extrañeza de sus amigos agregó- _me retiro del equipo como bateadora_.

_Pero Gin, no puedes!... eres una de las mejores del equipo_- dijo Harry haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

_Si Ginny, Harry tiene razón no te puedes retirar_- dijo Ron apoyando a su amigo.

_Merlín, acabo de decir que me voy a retirar como bateadora…me presentaré como cazadora porque encuentro que lo hago mejor-_ dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Me _parece bien Gin, siempre pensé que serías una excelente cazadora_- apoyó Herms a su amiga.

_Entonces nos hace falta sólo 1 cazador y 1 bateador_- dijo Harry sonriendo.

_No Harry, 2 cazadores y 1 bateador_- corroboró Ron.

_Pero es obvio que Ginny tendrá el puesto de cazadora Ron…¿Me apoyas Herms?-_ dijo Harry.

_Absolutamente Harry-_ respondió Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny.

_Tienen razón a mi hermanita se le da muy bien en el Quidditch_- dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana orgulloso.

_¿Correo a estas horas?-_ pregunta extrañada Herms, viendo entrar a unas cuantas lechuzas con cartas atadas a sus patas.

_No lo creo, deben ser las cartas de McGonagall para que no olvidemos el castigo-_ dijo Harry al momento de que una lechuza parda y ojos muy sobresalientes se posaba delante de él y depositaba una carta con el escudo de armas de Hogwarts.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA._

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, primera clase, gran hechicero, jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Señor Potter:_

_Tengo el placer de recordarle que esta noche a las 20:00pm, debe dirigirse al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore para acordar el castigo que merece, por el incidente que aconteció en el aula de pociones esta misma mañana._

_PD: Excelente decisión, Capitán, debe de informarme del día y la hora en que se efectuarán las pruebas de los nuevos integrantes del equipo, para reservar el campo de Quidditch con Madam Hooch._

_Saluda Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora._

Harry terminó de leer su carta y miró a sus amigos que hacían lo mismo, aparte de Ginny que sólo miraba confusa las cartas…

_Y bien¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué están castigados?-_ Preguntó Ginny.

_Bueno pues, porque le idiota de Malfoy nos buscó pelea en pociones e insulto a mi familia… y nos dimos todos de golpes, hasta Hermione dejó mal a Pansy jejejej-_ dijo Harry sonriendo.

_Bueno esa tonta se lo merecía por todo lo que me dijo hoy y durante todos estos años_- respondió firmemente Herms a Ginny que la miraba con incredulidad.

_¿Por qué McGonagall siempre escribe Colegio_ _Hogwarts y bla, bla, bla¿No es más simple escribir castigo a las tantas horas?_- preguntó Ron a sus amigos.

_Yo creo de que tienen una pila de cartas escritas igualmente, sólo las llenan para cada ocasión-_ respondió Ginny a su hermano, comiendo una tarta de manzana.

_Yo igual lo creo_- dijo Herms y agregó- _Ginny ¿No me dijiste anoche que querías hacer algo luego de almorzar?_

¿_Yo?_- preguntó sorprendida Ginny.

_Si, tú_- le dijo Herms y entre dientes continuó para que sólo ella la oyera - _habla con Harry…_

_Ahhh si..Ya lo recuerdo_- dijo Ginny- _Harry¿Me acompañas por favor?._

_Claro Gin, vamos_- respondió Harry levantándose de su asiento y acompañando a Ginny fuera del Gran Comedor.

_Bueno Ginny¿Qué tienes que hacer?-_ preguntó Harry.

_En realidad Harry quería hablar contigo¿Vamos al lago_?- dijo Ginny.

_Está bien pero luego me dices ok?-_ dijo Harry sonriendo a la pelirroja.

_Si, vamos_.-dijo Ginny.

_Y ¿Cómo va tu día?-_ pregunta Harry tratando de entablar una conversación.

_Bien, tranquilo…ahora me toca DCAO y a ti?-_ dijo Ginny.

_Mmmm… Historia de la Magia_ – dijo Harry e imitó la cara de aburrimiento que hizo Ginny por la clase mencionada.

_He_ _escuchado por ahí, que el profesor Anderson quiere retirarse_- dijo Ginny sin mucha importancia en el tema.

_¿Si, no lo sabía…entonces Dumbledore debe buscarse un reemplazante¿Quién crees que sea?-_ preguntó Harry.

_No lo se_- respondió Ginny simplemente.

_Yo tampoco jajaja_- respondió Harry riéndose de su respuesta

_Aquí está bien_- dijo Ginny, ya que habían llegado a su árbol favorito, el mismo donde Herms y Ron habían tenido una discusión hace una semana y que había terminado como siempre, en el tema favorito de Ron: "_Víktor Krum"._

_Bueno, y ¿De qué querías hablarme_?- preguntó Harry una vez que estaban sentados bajo el árbol.

_Harry, acepta la petición de Dumbledore_- le dijo Ginny simplemente y sin rodeos.

…_No, Gin… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-_ le respondió Harry de mala gana.

_Primero hablaremos civilizadamente y sin gritos ¿Está bien_?- le dijo Ginny firmemente y al verlo asentir continuó- _porque de ti dependemos; además no estarás solo, sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos junto al ED, todos somos amigos y podemos confiar entre nosotros Harry… _

_Pero, es que yo quería que este año fuese normal…mi único y último año normal; para que cuando me graduases pudiera cumplir esa profecía ¿Me entiendes?-_ Le dijo Harry angustiado.

_Harry¿Verdaderamente crees que en Hogwarts se puede tener un año normal?-_ preguntó Ginny riéndose y logrando sacar una carcajada al moreno.

_La verdad, no pero se puede tratar ¿no crees?-_ Dijo Harry mirando al lago….esa vista que siempre le calmaba, le tranquilizaba, le daba esperanzas…ese paisaje hermoso que tanto le transmitía y que lo veía siempre reflejado en los ojos azules de su director…

_Si, pero no creo que sea la mejor opción_- le respondió Ginny- ¿_Por qué te enfadas tanto? _

_Porque siempre me están ocultando cosas, aún no se dan cuenta de que ya crecí, mírame ¿no crees que soy todo un hombre al que se le puede decir todo aunque sea muy duro_?- preguntó Harry.

Claro que creo que eres un hombre Harry- dijo Ginny _" y muy apuesto, hey! De dónde salió eso! Es mi amigo, mi hermano…aunque no hay que negarlo es apuesto..Ya deja de pensar estupideces Ginny; concéntrate! Urg! Quien se puede concentrar…ya BASTA! _Y al terminar su discusión con su subconsciente agregó- Pero Harry es por tu bien…¿Por qué no lo intentas?

_No se Gin, no creo que pueda hacerlo_- respondió sinceramente Harry.

¿_Cómo es eso?...te haz librado de muchas porque eres capaz, eres inteligente y un gran mago…sólo tienes que potenciar esos poderes que llevas dentro Harry…._

_Pero me he librado, sólo porque ustedes me han ayudado…no ha sido nada más que suerte_-dijo Harry.

_Urg! Lo mismo de siempre!...y no te voy a repetir de nuevo el mismo sermón porque ya te lo sabes.-_ dijo Ginny riéndose.

_Claro, como olvidarlo jajaja_- respondió Harry divertido.

_Entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentas¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos dijo Dumbledore?_- le dijo Ginny intentando entrarlo en razón.

_Claro que lo recuerdo…-_ dijo Harry con pesadumbre…

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Harry aún tenía vívido en su mente, el recuerdo de esa noche en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, en donde éste le había dado respuesta a su extraño sueño…_

_Entonces…podría ser… si…muy curioso y muy maravilloso- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y Ginny con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…uno que ambos no pudieron diferenciar si era: "emoción o sorpresa"._

_Profesor podría decirnos por favor ¿Qué es lo tan maravilloso y curioso?- dice Ginny impaciente y luego agrega- perdón profesor, que ¿Qué es?_

_Srta. Weasley lo curioso y maravilloso es que el objeto mágico y místico, por cierto, que vio Harry en su sueño no es otra cosa sino "El Cáliz del Fénix"- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a ambos, y dejándoles más confundidos que antes…_

_Harry muy confundido por aquella declaración, que supuestamente debía de ser importantísima se sintió horrible; lo primero que pensó fue preguntar: "¿Y qué con eso¿Es muy importante el Cáliz del Fénix acaso?" Pero luego se detuvo a reflexionar sobre la posible pregunta que quería formular y creyó que Ginny sabría perfectamente de lo que hablaba Dumbledore y que se burlaría de él, "claro como yo crecí con esos detestables "muggles" que tengo por familia, no tenía idea de la existencia del mundo mágico y mucho menos de objetos místicos y mágicos", pensó con furia. _

_Se volteó para mirar a Ginny a los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que ésta tenía una mirada de sorpresa y arrugaba la nariz, es decir, su expresión era de desconcierto total. Con esto se sintió mucho mejor ya que no sería el único que no entendía nada de no que el director estaba hablando…_

_Como veo, no saben la importancia del Cáliz¿o si Srta. Weasley o tal vez tú Harry?- pregunta Dumbledore tranquilamente y sonriendo a los chicos._

_Harry y Ginny se miraron unos a otros sonriendo avergonzados y negando con la cabeza, para luego mirar al profesor Dumbledore para que les diera respuesta a sus dudas, como solía hacer…_

_El Cáliz del Fénix, como les dije es un objeto místico y mágico que ha aparecido sólo 2 veces. Su descubrimiento se remonta a la Edad Media, cuando el mismísimo Merlín fue el primero en utilizarlo en su gentil proyecto de que los magos ayudásemos a los muggles; durante su labor se encontró con muchos magos en su contra, a los que no se debieran llamar "tenebrosos", pero sí muy peligrosos._

_Y ¿Para qué le sirvió a Merlín el Cáliz profesor?- pregunta Ginny extrañada._

_Bueno señorita_ Weasley_, "El Cáliz del Fénix" le fue de mucha ayuda al mago Merlín, ya que conforme pasaban los años iban apareciendo magos muy peligroso, hasta que hizo su aparición el primer mago clasificado como "tenebroso", "Shelgunwait" se llamaba y según tengo entendido se hacía llamar, "Shelgunwait el grande" – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, y luego fue a tomar asiento en el cómodo sillón detrás de su escritorio- con la ayuda del Cáliz Merlín lo venció, Harry- terminó Dumbledore mirando a Harry a los ojos, e inspirándole a éste la confianza suficiente para hacer cualquier tipo de preguntas, por muy tontas que fuesen…_

_Pero profesor…hay algo que no me queda muy claro- dijo Harry confuso_

_Y ¿Qué es Harry? – le pregunta Dumbledore amablemente._

_¿Cómo un Cáliz puede ayudar a un mago derrotar a un mago tenebroso, A no ser de que no fuese poderoso – pregunta Harry como si fuera lo más obvio (N/A: jaja io en su lugar diría lo mismo Jaujua xD)_

_Espera Harry ya llego a esa parte – dijo Dumbledore calmando la impaciencia de Harry. _

_Se les llama "tenebrosos" cuando son extremadamente poderosos, y practican las artes oscuras para llevar a cabo su fin y que trae graves riesgos para la humanidad. Algunos no las practican a su totalidad pero si traen como consecuencias muchos peligros.- dijo Dumbledore y al ver que Harry y Ginny comprendía añadió- Como ya les dije Merlín fue el primero en utilizar el Cáliz; pero existe otra persona que lo ha utilizado y aún sigue con vida, un gran mago para muchos y un hombre común y corriente para mí – terminó Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisita traviesa en sus labios._

_Pero Señor,- interrumpe Ginny- si ése mago del que usted nos habla pudo usar el "Cáliz del Fénix" y lo hizo exitosamente no creo que sea un hombre común y corriente como usted cree- dijo Ginny hablando calmadamente y sonriendo._

_Exacto, yo opino lo mismo- dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para los demás y siguió reflexionando… _

_Ohh que va, pero si es de lo más normal… y lo que más le encanta a este hombre son los caramelos de limón- Dijo Dumbledore- si me preguntan mi opinión son exquisitos- terminó Dumbledore sonriendo a los chicos._

_Señor, una vez leí en su Cromo de las Ranas de Chocolate que usted había derrotado a un mago tenebroso pero no recuerdo su nombre. Dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa al ver asentir sonriente a Dumbledore continuó- y pues pensé que podría ser usted el segundo mago que utilizó el Cáliz del Fénix…- dijo Harry mirando sus zapatos que curiosamente en ese momento parecía lo más maravilloso que había visto el joven…_

_No te equivocas Harry, fui yo el segundo mago que lo utilizó- respondió el profesor sonriente._

_Usted, y más encima dice que es un hombre común y corriente- dijo Ginny emocionada y luego dijo- Profesor usted nunca podrá ser un hombre común y corriente! Es demasiado poderoso para hacerlo…._

_Gracias Ginny…pero podría ser poderoso, pero ya estoy viejo para eso- respondió Dumbledore sonriendo a Ginny por su agradable comentario._

_Profesor ¿Cómo y dónde puedo encontrar el Cáliz?- preguntó Harry a su director._

_Eso sólo tú lo puedes averiguar Harry, pero te va a costar arduo trabajo intelectual y de personalidad- respondió Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa._

_¿Pero cómo rayos funciona el Cáliz?- pensó Ginny para sus adentros y como si Dumbledore hubiese leído sus pensamientos habló._

_Se le denomina "Cáliz del Fénix" porque es un cáliz que hace revivir los poderes más ocultos en ti, y te ayuda a tener extraordinarias habilidades maleficios, encantamientos, etc., estos poderes reviven como el fénix; claro que en vez de las cenizas y como un polluelo débil, reviven desde dentro de ti y mucho más fuertes que antes. El "Cáliz del Fénix" sólo se les aparece a los puros de corazón, a los que verdaderamente necesiten del cáliz y a los que tengan grandes poderes que mostrar- se dio un respiro y siguió hablando- . El "Cáliz del Fénix" funciona algo parecido como el "Cáliz de Fuego" que tuvimos aquí en Hogwarts en tu cuarto curso- dijo Dumbledore pero al oír a Ginny toser repentinamente agrego risueño- y el tercer año para la Srta. Weasley- dedicándole una sonrisa y ocasionando el sonrojo por la vergüenza a la pelirroja – selecciona uno de los tantos encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos según la conveniencia del mago y se los entrega a en forma de papel arrugado sin llamas, lanzado por el mismo cáliz que no volverá a lanzar otro papel sino está dominado el hechizo, encantamiento o maldición._

_Entiendo pero¿Por qué dice que me va a costar arduo trabajo intelectual y personal?- preguntó Harry extrañado_

_Porque para esto deberás estudiar mucho más, tener clases extras con todos los profesores…y además dominar al instante lo que te mande el Cáliz para así aprovecharlo y aprender más, lo que obviamente podrás ocupar contra Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore._

_Pero si aún falta para que se cumpla la profecía Profesor¿Cuál es el apuro?- preguntó relajadamente Harry._

_Hay algo que no te he dicho Harry- dijo Dumbledore y al apreciar la extrañeza de Harry agregó- la profecía tiene un plazo de expiración…- terminó cansinamente._

_¿Cómo que un plazo de expiración? Y ¿Por qué no me había dicho¿PORQUE SOY PEQUEÑO?- gritó enfurecido Harry y rojo por la cólera._

_No, no es eso Harry…pero pensé que no era necesario que lo supieras aún…cálmate ¿quieres?- respondió sinceramente el anciano director._

_MÁS ENCIMA QUIERE QUE ME CLAME ADEMÁS! DEBÍA HABÉRMELO CONTADO- gritó Harry golpeando el escritorio de Dumbledore y haciendo que Ginny quedara impresionada por la confianza con la que golpeaba el escritorio. (N/A: jajaja…por lo del 5to libro xD! Jaja cuando rompe todo y golpea bueno..eso jajajaTT)_

_Como en tu quinto curso…si quieres golpearme hazlo, si quieres romperlo todo puedes hacerlo tienes mi permiso- respondió calmadamente el profesor Dumbledore, dejando O.o a Ginny._

_Perdón Profesor…debí controlarme…¿Me puede decir de cuanto es el tiempo que queda?- preguntó Harry ya mucho más tranquilo y volviendo a tomar asiento._

_Lo que te dije de la profecía esa noche en mi despacho en tu 5to curso Harry, fue esto: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…-miró a los chicos a los ojos y continuó-...pero si el elegido al cumplir los 18 años… y aún no se ha llevado a cabo la gran batalla… consecuencias terribles e inimaginables pueden llegar a suceder…el fin del mundo mágico caerá nosotros…"- terminó el profesor Dumbledore mirando a los chicos._

_Pero...pero…yo tengo 17! Y en julio cumplo los 18-dijo Harry angustiado- entonces antes de julio ya habrá tenido lugar la batalla final._

_Así es Harry…busca el "Cáliz del Fénix", esfuérzate y lo lograrás vencer- diciendo esto Dumbledore miró fugazmente a Ginny- y así tendrás el poder que Voldemort desconoce; eres inteligente, fuerte, hábil, audaz, testarudo, orgulloso y muchas cosas más que son muy importantes a la hora de una batalla…la decisión está en tus manos, Harry puedes aceptar o rechazar ya que nadie te está obligando a nada- dijo Dumbledore pero al ver abrir la boca para hablar a Harry terminó de por sí diciendo- no me respondas ahora…piénsalo y cuando creas que tomaste la decisión correcta me avisas ¿si?...pero tan sólo recuerda: " No dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego"- y diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo._

_Está bien profesor lo pensaré aunque ya creo que tomé la decisión- respondió Harry sin pensar en las últimas palabras de su director._

_Bueno, si tu lo crees…ahora después de esta amena charla- dijo sonriendo y al ver el rostro de sus estudiantes concluyó- bueno quizás no tan amena, me retiro a dormir y ustedes también…Que duerman bien.- y diciendo esto se retirote su despacho._

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Y bien… ¿Recordaste lo último que te dijo?-_ dijo Ginny sabiendo la respuesta.

_Claro lo del tiempo de expiración_- respondió Harry como si fuera lógico.

_No eso no_- le dijo Ginny y viendo que Harry no le prestaba atención terminó como quien no quiere la cosa- _aunque sé que no escuchaste nada y que no lo podrías hacer…_

_¿Qué_ _no lo podré hacer?...Claro que lo podré hacer…¿Por quién me tomas?- _dijo Harry mirando ofendido a Ginny, la que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír, debido a lo ingenuo que era Harry al caer en su juego…

Claro _que no lo harás Harry o hubieses prestado a tención a: "No dejes que el miedo a fracasar te impida jugar el juego"_- dijo Ginny mirando despectivamente a Harry.

"No _dejes…que el miedo a fracasar…te impida jugar el juego"-_ dijo Harry y miró a Ginny y continuó- _lo dijo Dumbledore ¿no_?

_Exacto¿Estás más inteligente_?- preguntó maliciosa…_debo hacerlo enfadar comos sea"_

_Ja ja ja_- rió irónico Harry.

_Sabía que no lo ibas a hacer no eres más que un estúpido cobarde_!- le dijo Ginny mirándolo con asco y pensado para sí misma: _"perdón Harry, pero es por tu bien…y el nuestro…"_

_¿Ah si?- _y al oír decir a Ginny un malicioso "_Sí"_ le dijo- _pues verás pequeña, lo haré y derrotaré a Voldy…lo verás… se lo diré a Dumbledore hoy después de que nos diga nuestro castigo_- y así se fue dejando a una Ginny feliz.

_Sí, sabía que reaccionarías Potter_- dijo riendo Ginny.

Y así todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases…y como el tiempo pasa volando y Hogwarts no es la excepción, llegó la hora de que todos se dirigieran al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_**En el Despacho…**_

_Buenos chicos, han sido citados aquí por su escandaloso y vergonzoso comportamiento en clases de pociones_- comenzó diciendo el director- _su castigo será dividido por grupos de trabajo, y como se ve que los ánimos entre las casas no son los que debieran ser, los grupos serán compartidos, es decir, mitad Gryffindors y mitad Slytherins_- terminó Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de sus alumnos.

_No cumpliré un castigo con la sangre-sucia_ – dijo Malfoy.

_Señor Malfoy!- gritó colérico Dumbledore asustando a los presentes- tendrá un mes de detención por lo que acaba de decir-_ y al ver el gesto de réplica del chico agregó- _más la semana de castigo junto a sus compañeros de casa ¿Está claro?_

_Si, señor_- dijo arrastrando las palabras Malfoy.

Los grupos son los siguientes:

Grupo1: Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Weasley y Sr. Rikman. Limpiar la lechucería.

Grupo 2: Sr. Seamus, Sr. Grabbe, Sr. Thomas y Sr.Goyle. Limpiar los invernaderos

Grupo 3: Sr. Neville, Sr. Anthony, Srta. Granger y Srta. Pansy. Limpiar el aula de pociones.

Grupo 4: Srta. Lavander, Srta. Ritta, Srta. Parvati y Srta. Marianne. Limpiar la torre de astronomía.

_Bueno chicos eso es todo-_ dijo Dumbledore y viendo que muchos se levantaban de sus asientos para salir dijo con una sonrisita- _por cierto a las 7:30 en sus lugares de mmm… "trabajo". Harry ¿Te quedaría un momento por favor_?

_Claro, profesor_- dijo Harry y asintiéndole a sus amigos se volvió hacia su director.

_Quería saber Harry, si ya tenías tomada tu decisión_- dijo el director con toda la calma posible.

_Si, profesor Dumbledore, ya lo decidí_- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su director.

_¿Y bien?-_ preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa y en sus ojos se podía distinguir un brillo de esperanza…uno que todo el mundo mágico vería con la respuesta de Harry…una simple respuesta.

_Si, profesor acepto_- respondió orgulloso Harry por su decisión.

_Es la mejor opción que pudiste haber tomado Harry, y me enorgullezco de ti- _respondió Dumbledore con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

_Gracias, profesor Dumbledore y con su permiso, ahora me retiro que aún no he cenado-_ y diciendo esto salió del despacho del director, dejando al mismo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y esperanza; Harry salió pensando en todo lo que vendría, en las pruebas por enfrentar, en el tiempo a ocupar, y por sobre todo un destino que superar…un destino que por primera vez, veía esperanzas en un muchacho de 17 años que por sobre todo contaba con un gran poder por demostrar…

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_Holis de nuevo! bueno sólo que quería decirles mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y bueno! que dejen un rr!...nu cuesta nada hacer click ahi en "GO" okis?...no les pido el medio texto lo que ustedes quieran acepto de todo! U.U y eso... sorry por no haber actualizado antes, pero para año nuevo viaje a Pucón estuve unos días y no estuve con mi pc! pero lleve un cuaderno y seguí escbiendo estonces cuando llegué tuve que pasar todo y cambiar uff! y todo esu jejeje...muchas gracias x los rr! y alos que leyeron yn o dejaron tmb!"! gracias x leer la historia, los rr taban muy muy lendos y aki se los contesto ok? mxas grax denuevo! hasta el próximo capi que espero sea pronto :o)! tau!_

**RoLiTa: **Miga linda! muchas grax x tu apoyo incondicional!me encantó tu rr ejeje el primero jejej xD!...ahí siempre apoyándome! incluso en esos momentos en que mis ideas son ridiculas jaja xD pero bueh...muchas grax!...si en la oscuridad de la noxe aparecio un lago jajaj xD! pero despues kedo bm! muchas grax x tu ayuda en el primer capi que m gustó como quedó! jeej espero que te haya gustado este capi! que me salió más largo que el anterior! huhuh! genial!... nunca pense que podía escribir más de 2 hojas jajaj! xD per bueno me inspiré y ya ves este es el resultado! jeje bueno miga cuidate mxo mxo nus vemos! espero tu rr! jejeje si no puedes nu porta)... tkm miga! saludos a Remus ok? jejeje;)...Sigue escribiendo tu historia q esta muy muy buena!;) y recuerda q debo resacatar a Mi Sirius de las garras de Millen jajaj xD! tau! BesiTus y Abrazos!

**Dark Lady Evans: **oliss niña! jeje muchas grax x tu rr! ta lendo! te agradezco mucho tu rr y tus palabritas!..de verdad pense que a nadie le gustaria x el titulo pero bueh...que bueno q le ven futuro pues! jejeje xD...q lo tengo todo en mi ente jejeje P...espero q de aki a escribirlo todo no me salte ideas jajaj xD! de verdad muchas grax x haberlo leido jejej...pasando a tu historia! toy ansiosa por leer el sigte capi! io lo kero! jejej xD TT...oie Sirius te manda besitos y abrazos cuidate mxo eh?...saludos a Dan!)... tau tau! tkm miga!...

**CoNnY-B: **oliss!jejee ya desbloquee los anónimos jejej xD! no me había dado cuenta jajaj:D...y bueno muchas grax x haberlo leido y gracias x los cumplidos jejeje...espero q te siga gustando a medida que vaya haciendose más largo y esu jejeje...cuidate mxo! besos y abrazos! y espero que te haya gustado el capi..ojalá pueda actualizar pronto nus vemos! Tau tau miga!;)

**Elizabeth Mary Evans**: Muchas grax x tu rr! y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! ejeje siiii! me fascina la pareja H/G la encuentro muy genial! tal para cual! jejej ...me encanta tu historia es muy buena"! toy esperando el proximo capi jejejxD...bueno te cuidas! nus vemos pronto! tau!

**Javiii.hernandez** : Olisss javi! jejeje muchas grax!1 por leer la historia! ta muy lindo tu rr! jejeje si taba medio enredadito pro lo entendi jejej sii..la rola se hizo famosa jajaja xD bueno q genial q te haya gustado y que bueno que pudiste entrara a la pagina se me hacia extraño q no se pudiera :S...jejeje...bueno espeor q te haya gustado ete capi q me slaio más largo jejeje bueno migaaa te cuidas nus vemos prontitu...TkM MIGAA! visita la historia de la Rola bye...

Bueno, me voy!

que esten bien, se cuidan!

BeSiTuS y AbrAzOs

Kathyta Black!


End file.
